That means something, right?
by shuckinminewt
Summary: Minewt. Pre-Thomas. Newt and Minho find themselves attracted to each other and don't really know what to do about it. Rated M for smut that will appear a couple chapters in. Lotsa awkward minewt smut. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything is Dashner's. All I have is the story line.**

* * *

 **Newt:**

Newt stared at Minho's arm. It swung back and forth as they ran, the veins bulging and sweat dripping down it. Newt had no idea why he was finding himself so interested in Minho's arm, but for some reason he was. _I must be going mad to find a boy's arm interesting_ he thought to himself.

He watched as Minho's arm flexed as he cut a piece of ivy and tossed it behind them. Newt glanced down at his own arm and then back to Minho's. Newt wasn't scrawny, but he was no Minho. _No one in the Glade is as fit as Minho._ The thought popped into his head before he could stop it.

A drop of sweat rolled down Minho's arm and Newt's eyes followed it's trail.

Suddenly, Newt was no longer looking at Minho's arm and his face was on the ground. "Shucking hell" Newt mumbled as he sat up. He glanced at Minho who had stopped running and was now staring down at Newt with his eyebrows raised. Newt tried not to blush. "I fell" he said.

"You don't say?" Minho said with a smile.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Slim it and help me up" Newt said as he lifted his hand in Minho's direction.

Minho waved away Newt's hand and sat on the ground next to him. "It's time for a break anyways" he said as he took a sip of water.

Newt took a drink of his own water. "I think I'm loosing my bloody mind" Newt said.

"Why?" Minho asked.

"Can't shucking focus while running" Newt said "hope you've been payin' attention to the route today because I sure as hell haven't."

Minho snorted. "Kind of. I guess. I haven't really been focusing either" Minho said and Newt swore he saw a blushed creep up on his cheeks. Minho sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Uh- what's got you distracted?"

Now it was Newt's turn to blush. _Oh nothing, just your muscled arms_ he thought. Before thinking through a logical answer, he spat "none of your bloody business."

Minho turned and looked at him. "Shuck man, you're the one that brought it up" Minho said back.

Newt bit his lip and looked away from Minho. "Right" he said before glancing back at Minho. Their eyes locked and for some reason Newt considered telling Minho he had been so distracted, but then thought better of it. "We should get running" he said before standing up.

Minho made a weird face at Newt before getting up and joining Newt.

* * *

 **Minho:**

Minho sat in the map-room attempting to draw up today's maps. "Newt this was a left, right?" he asked.

Newt visibly jumped at Minho's words. "Huh? What?" he asked.

"Shuck would you just focus?" Minho asked.

"I _am_ focusing" Newt said and Minho gave him a knowing look. Newt sighed, "let me have a look, will ya?" He leaned over across Minho and looked at the map. Newt's shoulder pressed against Minho's chest and his knee was pressed into Minho's thigh.

After a moment, Minho realized his heart was beating fast and he was holding his breath. _What the shuck?_ He asked himself. _What am I doing?_ "It goes like this you slinthead" Newt said.

Minho cleared his throat and shook his head. "Uh- yea, that's what I thought" Minho said. Newt leaned back so he wasn't touching Minho anymore, and he felt both relieved and upset at the loss of contact. "You coming to dinner?" he asked as he turned to face Newt.

Newt glanced down at himself in disgust. "After I shower. I'm bloody disgusting and so are you" Newt said.

Minho sniffed himself and cringed. "Okay so showers then dinner" Minho said.

"Good that" Newt said as they walked out of the map-room together. Newt groaned and stretched. "I'm so bloody tense and sore" he said.

"If you'd slim it and relax for a second you might loosen up a little" Minho said as they walked into the showers. Minho began unbuttoning his shirt and Newt rubbed his own neck.

"I'll relax when we get out of this bloody maze" Newt said.

Minho took off his shirt and tossed it on the ground, and Newt did the same with his own. "Dude you gotta- what are you staring at?" Minho asked as he looked down at his chest. Newt had been staring at him, and he didn't know why.

"Nothing" Newt said as his face flared red and he crossed his arms over his own chest. He looked incredibly awkward and embarrassed.

 _What is he embarrassed about? I don't- oh. Was he looking at me because- no. He wasn't... was he?_ Minho's mind was going a million miles an hour. He found himself staring at Newt. Newt was avoiding Minho's eyes, so his eyes started to wander down to Newt's bare chest. _There's nothing wrong with looking, he was looking at me,_ Minho thought.

Minho shook his head and looked away. "I'm getting in the shucking shower" Minho mumbled before stepping into the stall. He took off his jeans and runnie-undies and tossed them out of the stall before turning on the water.

The hot water sprayed against his skin and Minho sighed at the sensation. He leaned against the tile and closed his eyes, images of Newt's bare chest burned his on the back of his eyelids. He felt a certain part of him react to the images and Minho groaned at his body for reacting that way. _Does Newt react this way to me shirtless?_ He asked himself. _Newt_ was _staring. That means something, right?_

Minho groaned and shook his head. He didn't have any answers to his questions, but he did have a solution to his most demanding predicament. He closed his eyes and began stroking himself, images of Newt never leaving his mind.

* * *

 **Newt:**

Newt groaned and collapsed onto his bed, Minho following him into the room they shared. "Bloody shower did nothing" he said as he started to rub his neck. "I could use a... a whatever the shuck normal shanks do when they're sore."

Minho snorted and sat down on the edge of Newt's bed. "They get massages you slinthead" he said.

"Thanks smarty-pants that's real bloody helpful let me know when a massage person shows up in the box" Newt said back.

Minho made a point of rolling his eyes dramatically. "Slim it and sit up" Minho said.

Newt stared at Minho for a moment, confused. "What?" he asked as he hesitantly sat up, facing Minho.

"You're in pain" Minho said, but then he blushed. "And uh- I'm not listening to you complain all night." Newt continued to stare at him and Minho took a deep breath. "Just turn around and I'll make you feel good."

" _What?_ " Newt said, his face instantly turning bright red.

Minho's eyes widened as he realized what he just said. His face turned crimson and he held his hands up defensively. "No- I didn't- that's not- I did _not_ mean it like that!" Minho rambled as Newt burst into laughter. "Do you want a shucking massage or not!"

Newt bit his lip to stop from laughing. "Alright" he said as he turned so his back was to Minho.

"Stop laughing you shucking pervert" Minho said as he placed his hands on the back of Newt's neck. Newt couldn't help it, he gasped at the contact. Minho's hands were rough and callused, but still warm.

Minho began to rub Newt's shoulders and before he could stop it, he let out a moan. Minho snorted. "Told you it'd feel good" he said, his voice low and soft.

"Slim it- uughh" Newt groaned. He couldn't help it, he was so sore and Minho's touch felt _so_ good.

Minho cleared his throat and let out a long breath. "Y-you really are tense" he said in a shakey voice, not a voice Newt had ever heard Minho use before.

Minho pressed hard on a knot on Newt's shoulder and Newt couldn't stop himself from moaning. "Mmmm Minho..."

Suddenly, Minho's pulled his hands away from Newt's shoulders and stood up off the bed. Newt turned to look at Minho. "What's wro-" Newt started, but stopped when he got a full view of Minho.

Newt's eyes were glued to the tent in Minho's pants. Newt's face turned bright red, but there was no way it was as red as Minho's.

Minho opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but nothing came out. After a long moment of an intense awkward silence, Minho closed his mouth and turned around. He practically ran to his bed and crawled under the covers.

Newt lied back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt like he should say something to make this less awkward, but he didn't know what to say. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to sort through what just happened. _Did I do that to him?_ The question repeated itself over and over again in Newt's mind until he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, s'all Dashner's.**

* * *

 **Minho:**

Minho sat next to Newt, leaning against the maze wall and munching on a sandwich. This entire day had been incredibly awkward. Newt and Minho had barely talked to each other since the shoulder massage incident. Minho was so embarrassed, he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he wanted the awkwardness to go away.

They'd been eating in silence for 10 minutes and Minho couldn't take it any longer. "I'm sorry" he blurted out.

Newt glanced at him and then glanced away. "Bout what?" he asked.

"Y-you know... last night I..." Minho started, but he lost his courage and embarrassment flooded him once again. He'd bet his left foot his face was bright red.

Newt rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Min, it's okay" he said with a shrug. "It happens."

"I- I know" was all Minho could manage. He glanced at Newt to see a confused expression on his face. "What?" he asked Newt.

"Nothing I just-" Newt started, but then he took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, what got you so- I mean- what were you thinking about?"

Minho bit his lip and stared at the ground. "I, uh- just don't laugh at me and... don't think it means that I... oh shuck it. You were _moaning,_ Newt."

"I- what?" Newt said and Minho chanced a glance at him. Newt was staring at him with his mouth hanging open and face bright red.

"You were moaning Newt, just like you do when you... uh, dream" Minho said. He considered punching himself in the face. _Why can't I filter my words?_

"Wha- When I dream?" Newt asked, looking mortified.

"Yea, you know, when you have _those_ kind of dreams. You moan in your sleep. And, uh, it sounded like that" Minho said.

"Oh..." Newt said in a small voice, and an awkward silence filled the air. Minho felt extremely awkward and needed something to occupy himself with, so he took a sip of water. Which turned out to be a terrible idea because a second later, Newt said "and that turns you on?"

Minho choked on his water and spit it out. He coughed and spat. "No!" he said as soon as he could speak. Newt stared at him and raised his eyebrows. "Uh- kind of. Maybe. Yes."

He glanced at Newt and saw he was smiling. "Slim it. That doesn't mean anything." Minho said and Newt only smiled more. "Get that look off your shank-face, at least I'm not the one who sounds like I'm getting it on while I'm getting a shoulder massage."

The smile disappeared from Newt's face and his cheeks turned red. "You're just a bloody pervert" Newt said.

" _I'm_ not the one moaning and groaning every other night in my sleep" Minho shot back.

Newt snorted and smirked at Minho. " _Yes,_ actually, you are" he said.

Minho stared at him with his eyes wide. "What? No!"

"Yes you bloody well are" Newt laughed "now if we're done discussing our sex dreams, we should get running." Newt stood up and reached his hand out to Minho.

Minho grabbed Newt's hand and he pulled him up. "Let's go" he said and they began to run. As they finished their route, Minho once again had issues concentrating. _Do I moan in my sleep? Can't be as much as he does. What if Newt thinks I like him now? I don't like him like that. I don't. I'm not attracted to him. Sure, I have a few dreams about him, but that's not my fault. And just because sometimes I think about him when I- shuck. Maybe I am attracted to him..._

 _What the shuck am I going to do?_

* * *

 **Newt:**

That night Newt lay in his bed thinking about his conversation with Minho earlier that day. _My moaning turned him on? All I did was moan a little and he was ready to go. He said it doesn't mean anything, but come on._ Newt rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

He heard Minho shifting in his bed a few feet away, and Newt considered asking if he were still awake and wanted to talk. He discarded the idea immediately. He was exhausted and Minho probably was too. He needed to sleep. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

When it did, Minho immediately invaded his dreams.

 _Newt stood in the middle of his and Minho's room. For some reason, he was shirtless and a shirtless Minho was standing right in front of him. Minho stepped closer to him and stared into Newt's eyes._

 _"What me to finish that massage?" Minho asked._

 _"Uh- sure" Newt said._

 _"Good, because I did tell you that I'd make you feel good" Minho said as he walked behind Newt and placed his hands on his shoulders. His body was close enough to Newt's that he could smell Minho's sent._

 _As Minho continued to rub Newt's shoulders, Newt bit his lip to stop from moaning. Minho pressed his body against the back of Newt's. "It's okay" Minho whispered into Newt's ear. "Let it out." Newt felt_ _Minho's teeth bite down on his earlobe and one of his hands move from his shoulder around to his chest._

 _Minho moved his other hand to Newt's hip and started to trail his fingers along the waist band of Newt's pants, and Newt let out a groan. "Minho" he said._

 _"Where else do you want me to massage you?" Minho whispered into his ear as he slipped his fingertips into the waistband of Newt's pants._

 _"Minho please" Newt groaned as Minho continued to tease him. He started to kiss Newt's neck and suck._

 _"Well if you're going to beg..." Minho mumbled against Newt's skin as he began to unbutton Newt's pants._

* * *

 **Minho:**

 _What is this boy trying to do to me?_ Minho asked himself.

"Mmm Minho" Newt groaned and Minho rolled over and shoved his face into his pillow. He'd been trying his hardest to ignore the groaning coming from Newt's bed, but when Newt started to actually _say_ Minho's name he couldn't ignore it any longer.

Newt moaned again and squirmed in his bed. _I can't take this any longer._ Minho sat up in his bed and threw a pillow at Newt.

Newt sat up immediately and looked around the room. "What the shuck is going on?" he asked, his voice groggy and strained.

"Nothing, you were just being loud and I- uh- couldn't sleep" Minho said.

"Being loud? I- oh." Newt glanced down at the tent in his pants. "Oh."

"Uh yea..." Minho said, he wasn't really sure how he was expecting this conversation to go, but it wasn't going well.

Newt groaned and laid back down. "Couldn't you have let me bloody finish my dream?" Newt mumbled, and Minho wasn't sure he was supposed to hear that but he did.

They sat in silence for a moment as Minho bit back the question he really wanted to ask. He could here Newt shifting uncomfortably, he had to be pretty close judging by the sounds he was making when he was asleep. Minho tried to stop himself, but the words came out. "What was I doing?"

"What?" Newt asked in a surprised voice as he shot up and sat up on his bed.

"You were saying my name" Minho said back, surprised at how forward he was being.

"No I wasn't!" Newt said instantly, but Minho wasn't going to let it go.

"You're right you were dreaming about the other Minho" he shot back.

Newt groaned. "I'm not in the mood to have this conversation Minho" Newt said angrily as he stood up out of his bed. "I'm going to take a bloody shower."

"It's two in the shucking morning" Minho said.

"Shuck off" Newt mumbled as he walked out of their room. Minho lied back down in his bed and smiled. He _knew_ what Newt was going to do, and he _knew_ that he was thinking about Minho.

Minho couldn't stop smiling. _He wants me just as much as I want him._

* * *

 **Hope you like it so far! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Newt:**

Newt sat at breakfast picking at his food. He bounced his leg up and down and stared at the table. He couldn't stop thinking about Minho and everything that had happened in the past few days. _How did this all happen so quickly?_ He asked himself. _One day we were just normal friends. I mean sure, I'd had a few dreams about him before, but I'd never wanted him like this. And I never would have thought he wanted me too._

Newt jumped into the air when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shuck Newt, someone's high strung" Minho said.

Newt turned to look at him and saw he was standing with Alby and Ben. Newt pressed his lips together and met Minho's eyes for a moment before looking away. "Hey guys" he said as they all sat down at the table, Minho right next to Newt and Alby and Ben on the other side.

Alby immediately started talking about plans for the newest greenie. After a few minutes, Minho leaned in next to Newt. "Have a nice shower this morning?" he said in a quiet voice only Newt could hear.

Newt cleared his throat and sat up. "Fine" he said quietly, and hoped his face wasn't too red.

"What're you girls whispering about?" Alby asked and Newt jumped.

"Nothing" Newt said "so greenie bonfire tonight?"

"Yup, Gally's brewin' some more of his usual klunk, should be fun" Alby said.

"Good that" Newt said "well, erm, I'm guna get runnin'."

Newt started to stand up, but Minho grabbed his arm. "Slim it" he said "you're not goin' anywhere without me."

Newt stared down at Minho. "Then lets bloody go."

* * *

 **Minho:**

Newt and Minho ran the maze yet again in an awkward silence. It was a very long day of running and a weird tension hung in the air the entire time. They took short breaks since they weren't talking much and they got back to the Glade earlier than usual.

When they got to the map room, they were the first ones there. They started to draw up the maps and Minho got fed up with the silence. "Are you pissed at me or something?" he asked and Newt practically jumped.

"No Minho, I'm not bloody pissed at you" Newt said.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?" Minho demanded.

" _You're_ not talking to me either" Newt said.

Minho considered this as he fiddled with his pencil. "Can we go back to normal?" he asked. It wasn't really what he wanted, but he didn't want things to stay like they are now. He wanted his friend back.

Newt turned to face him. "What'd ya mean?" Newt asked, and Minho rolled his eyes. Newt knew what he meant, he was just playing dumb.

"Before things got weird! I'll try to keep my junk in check and I'll go back to ignoring your constant grunting and it'll be dandy" Minho said, and Newt let out a laugh.

"Yea, uh, that's probably a good idea" Newt said. "I'd say I'd stop my buggin' dreams, but I can't really do that so... But I _will_ pretend not to notice if you, ya know, get excited."

Minho stared down at his pencil and blushed. "Gee thanks" he mumbled.

Newt nodded and flashed Minho a smile that made Minho's stomach flip. "So back to normal friends?" Newt asked.

Minho looked away and nodded slowly. "Yea..." he mumbled. "Back to normal friends."

* * *

 **Newt:**

Newt downed the remainder of his third glass of Gally's concoction. He burst out laughing at something Minho had said, but he couldn't quite remember what Minho had said.

Alby walked over and placed a hand on Newt and Minho's shoulders. "You dumb shanks are wasted" he said "get to bed. You're still runnin' the shuckin' maze tomorrow and I won't be hearin' any complaints. Drink some water and go to sleep."

"C'mon Admiral Alby we're fine" Minho said, his words slurring together which didn't make it very convincing.

"Water. Now. Then sleep" Alby repeated and Newt grabbed Minho's arm.

"Come on shank" Newt said as he pulled Minho towards the homestead. They stumbled to the kitchen where they grabbed some water before heading up to their room.

Newt took a swig of his water and was about to collapse into his bed and pass out when Minho grabbed his arm. "What?" Newt asked as he turned to face Minho. Minho smirked and grabbed Newt's other arm and pressed him against the wall. "What're ya doin'?" he asked.

"I wanna know" Minho slurred as he leaned in close to Newt. "What you dreamed about the other day."

Newt's heart started to pound, he could feel Minho's breath against his face. "Wha- Min, no" he said.

"Just tell me" Minho said as he leaned even closer and pressed his body against Newt's, he could feel Minho's erection pressed against his groin. "Please" he whispered.

Newt let out a long breath. "Well uh- we were in our room and you were giving me a massage and..." he started, the words spilling out. He knew he would never say this stuff when he was sober, but his inhibitions were down and they just came out.

"And?" Minho asked as he placed his lips dangerously close to Newt's.

"And... well we were both shirtless" he continued, but stopped when Minho pulled away enough to pull his shirt over his head. Before Newt could think it through, he pulled his shirt off too. "And um, you wanted to know where else I wanted you to massage me and you moved your hand down my chest to my waist..."

Minho's breathing became more and more ragged as he pressed his erection closer against Newt and Newt's own hardness pressed against the other boy. "What else happened?" Minho asked, his voice sounding deep and ragged.

Suddenly, Newt panicked. He shoved Minho away and pushed his way onto his bed. Minho took a step towards him. "Get in your own bloody bed" Newt said and Minho let out a long breath before getting into his bed. Newt lied on his back and stared at the ceiling. His groin was screaming for attention and he knew Minho was in just as much pain as he was. He took another sip of water and looked over at Minho. "You still wanna know what else happened?"

Minho turned his head towards Newt and stared. "I'm hurting, you're hurting" Newt said "I just- we can take care of ourselves. It won't be weird. We're in our own beds. It won't mean anything."

Minho let out a small laugh. "Okay" Minho said. "Tell me what else happened."

Newt let out a long breath and slid his hand down his own chest. "You unbuttoned my jeans" he said quietly as he slipped his hand into his pants and gripped himself.

"Yeah?" Minho said, breathing hard.

"Yeah" Newt said as he glanced over to see Minho also had his hand in his pants. "You put your hand in my pants and... and..."

Minho let out a groan and Newt started stroking himself. "Did I touch you?" Minho asked.

"Y-yes" Newt said between heavy breaths. "It felt... _really good._ " Minho let out a low groan and Newt did the same. "Your body was pressed against mine and... uhhh _shuck._ " Newt couldn't form words any longer, he was too close.

"Newt.. I.." Minho started but then he let out a long moan and Newt knew what that meant, and he lost control a moment later.

When it was over, Newt rolled over so his back was to Minho. If he couldn't see Minho, he didn't have to face what he'd just done.

Neither boy said anything as they drifted into an alcohol induced sleep, all the while the words Minho had said rang in his mind _back to normal friends._

 _Well,_ he thought. _There's no bloody way that's going to happen now._

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you thought! I'll update soon with more awkward Minewt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

 **Minho:**

Minho woke up to a pounding headache. He sat up and stared down at himself. He was shirtless and there was a dried mess in his shorts. He groaned and lied back down on his bed. Minho glanced over at Newt, who sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Minho simply stared for a moment as he processed the fuzzy memories from last night.

"Stop bloody staring at me, will ya?" Newt mumbled into his hands.

Minho groaned again and stared at the ceiling. He shifted uncomfortably, his shorts were practically glued to his thighs. "I need a shower" he said.

Newt snorted. "You and me both," he grumbled "but I don't think I can stand up right now without puking."

Minho slowly sat up and felt a wave of nausea wash over him too. "We, um, drank _a lot_ last night" he said.

Newt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I bloody hope so" he said "considering what happened."

Minho felt his face heat up. He was kind of hoping that Newt would just never bring it up, he was _so_ embarrassed of how forward he'd been. "I, um, yea... Don't normally act that way sober..."

" _Normally?_ "

Minho held up his hands. "Ever!" he defended. "I don't _ever_ do that! Well, I do _that_ , but not with you in the room. Especially not with you talking to me, cuz you know, that makes it weird. Well not bad weird, or at least it _wasn't_. But now it kind of is. Weird I mean. Because now were both sober and in sticky underwear and-"

"Are you _sure_ you're sober?" Newt asked, interrupting Minho's rambling, which he was grateful for because he would have just kept talking and gotten nowhere.

"Um... yes?" Minho said.

Newt rolled his eyes and let out a long breath. "Look. This isn't a big deal, okay?" he said. Minho simply glared at him as if saying _are you kidding me?_ Newt groaned and rubbed his temples. "Okay so maybe it is, but we're not talking about it right now. It's too bloody early in the morning for this klunk. I'm going to shower and then we need to get running." Newt then stood up and walked out of the room leaving Minho alone and nauseous.

* * *

 **Newt:**

Newt stood in the shower and let the hot water spray against his back as he leaned against the wall. He had a lot of different thoughts going threw his mind, but mostly he was thinking about how much his head hurt. He felt like someone had smashed his head against the maze wall. Shuck, he was stupid for drinking so much last night. He was also stupid for letting things get out of hand with Minho last night.

What was he thinking? What was Minho thinking? What the shuck even happened? How do you react after you and your best friend jack off in the same room while you narrate? What the shuck even is that?

Newt's head screamed at him. His headache was unrelenting. He knew one thing that normally helped with headaches. His body immediately responded to the idea and blood rushed south. Newt let out a long breath and reached down, cupping himself in his hand. He figured it was worth a try. He closed his eyes and started stroking himself. Before he could stop it, memories from last night popped into his brain.

Minho shirtless and leaning close to him. The feeling of his breath against Newt's skin and the smell of alcohol and sweat. The way Minho's erection pressed against Newt's body. The groans and sounds Minho made when he touched himself.

Newt came into his hand and bit down on his lip to stop from calling out Minho's name.

Newt leaned against the shower wall and slid down on to ground. He cradled his head in his hands as he tried to regain his composure. He took long breaths, waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal. When it finally did he stood up and turned off the water. He reached out of the stall and grabbed his towel. He did his best to dry himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out of the stall. He almost dropped his towel when he saw Minho.

Minho was standing there in nothing but his runnie-undies and _shuck_ they were tight. He'd seen Minho like this before of course but he'd never really _seen_ him like that. The stretchy material of his runnie-undies hugged his hips and pretty much _everything_ else.

Minho didn't seem to notice that Newt was staring. He was talking to Nick for some reason. Newt would've avoided him completely, but for some reason his feet started moving in Minho's direction.

When he got close enough he placed a hand on Minho's shoulder and he turned to look at Newt. His eyes instantly grew huge and his face turned red. Newt simply smiled at him. "Hey Min, do you know what I did with my watch last night?" he asked.

Minho snapped his eyes from Newt's stomach to meet his eyes. "Don't know" he said "maybe you lost it when you were telling me that story last night. You used an awful lot of hand motions while talking."

Newt bit his lip. He knew exactly what hand motions Minho was referring to. He felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks, but he wasn't about to back down. He forced a smile and placed his hand on Minho's bicep before leaning across Minho's chest to grab his wrist. He made a point of breathing against Minho's bare chest as he checked the time on Minho's watch. Minho made some type of noise that resembled a dying animal.

"Bloody hell, I need to get dressed" Newt said.

"Um, yea. You should" Minho managed. Newt flashed him one last grin before walking out of the showers and towards his room. He still confused about his situation with Minho after everything that happened last night, but he did know two things. 1. He wanted whatever happened to happen again and 2. He no longer had a headache.

* * *

 **Minho:**

He couldn't help it, he watched as Newt's towel swayed slightly as he walked out of the showers. He watched as a drop of water slid down Newt's bare muscled back and he watched as Newt's ass moved in perfect ways with every step.

"Are you two sucking each other's cocks?"

Minho's eyes snapped back to Nick and his cheeks turned red. "What? No man" Minho defended. "Why would you think that?"

"Cause you were staring at him like you might drop to your knees any minute" Nick said with a laugh. "It's no big deal man. We're teenage boys trapped in maze, it's bound to happen eventually. I mean, I do it."

Minho's eyes grew wide. "You suck Newt's cock?" The mere thought made Minho want to strangle him with his bare hands.

Nick burst out laughing. "Shuck no" he said "not him. Though I would... Anyways I didn't mean him. I meant..." Nick rolled his eyes. "I can't tell you, he'll kill me. So will _he-_ "

"Bro, how many cocks have you sucked?"

"Not important." Nick waved him off with a small shrug. "The point is you're saying that you and Newt _aren't_ shucking?"

Minho frowned. "No," he said "we're not."

Nick smiled and leaned a little closer. His eyes scanned over Minho's muscled chest and he felt his cheeks turn pink. "So... is that because Newt doesn't want to or because you don't want to?" Nick asked, his voice suddenly a lot smoother.

Minho swallowed. "I guess it's because..." he started but then he cleared his throat. "What's it to ya, shuckface?"

Nick only smirked. "Because" he said quietly "if you're not shucking him, you could be shucking me."

Minho laughed uncomfortably. Was he being serious? Was he really willing to let Minho... "No man" he said awkwardly. "We hardly even qualify as friends, let alone..." Minho's voice trailed off, he wasn't entirely sure how to finish the sentence. Luckily he didn't need to because Nick simply snorted.

"Who said anything about a relationship or any of that klunk?" Nick said smoothly. "I'm just talking about a good screw."

Minho simply stared at him. He had no idea how to process this information. It was like his brain shut down. The idea of 'a good screw' was appealing, and yet... The idea of it being with someone other than Newt made him want to crawl out of his skin. He snapped back to reality as Nick placed a hand on his hip. He immediately shoved him off and grabbed his clothes.

"Shuck off slinthead" Minho shot at Nick as he pulled on his shorts.

Nick hardly had time to yell out "whatever man, come back to me when you change your mind" before Minho stormed out of the room.

Minho pulled on his shirt as he practically ran to his and Newt's room. He burst open the door to see Newt standing by the dresser about to pull on a tanktop. Newt turned to look at him.

Newt opened his mouth to say something, but the words never got out because Minho grabbed his face and kissed him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

 **Newt:**

Newt's brain wasn't working.

Twenty seconds ago he was in his room getting dressed wondering if he and Minho were ever going to do anything real, and now he was being pressed against the wall as Minho kissed him. He didn't react in the slightest at first. For all he knew, this was his first kiss and he had no idea why it was happening. All he knew was that Minho's hands were cupping his cheeks and his lips were on Newt's.

After a few seconds of standing there completely limp to Minho's actions, his brain started working again. It immediately started screaming at him to do something. _You want this don't you? This is all you've wanted for a long time! Do something!_

Newt figured the least he could do was lean into the kiss, so he did. Minho seemed to appreciate this because he started moving his lips against Newt's, and Newt followed his lead and placed his hands on Minho's hips. As his body started to respond Newt realized how much his stomach was churning. He felt an intense mixture of excitement, nervousness, and lust. It was the best he's felt since he woke up in the Glade.

To Newt's disappointment, Minho broke the kiss. He stared at Newt, his lips pink and swollen and he was breathing harder than usual. His pupils were completely blown. Newt stared straight back into Minho's eyes and he could've sworn there was more tension in the air than when they were kissing. Newt opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Luckily, Minho spoke first.

"I like you, okay? So don't go shucking other shanks."

Not the most romantic thing to say after a first kiss, but this was Minho after all. Newt couldn't help it, he laughed. "Shuck Minho shucking _anyone,_ why would I be-?" he said, but then his smile started to melt off his face. "You haven't-"

"No!" Minho said defensively. He'd dropped his hands from Newt's cheeks to his shoulders and Newt was still holding on to his waist so they were practically nose to nose. "I was just... Nick, he... Nevermind! The point is I don't shuck other people and neither do you! I'm not going to be one of those shanks that screw half the Glade! If we're gong to do anything, it's just going to be with each other. Good that?"

Newt smirked at him. "Yea" he said "good that."

Minho gave a slight nod. "I need to go get ready to run" he said as he broke their embrace and headed towards the door. He was halfway out of the room when Newt spoke up.

"Hey Minho?" Minho stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at Newt. "I like you too." Newt watched as Minho smiled like an idiot and stared at the floor for a second before composing himself and walking out of the room.

* * *

 **Minho:**

Newt laughed and leaned against the maze wall. "He seriously asked you if we were sucking each other's cocks?" he asked.

Minho nodded. "Yea he shucking did" he laughed "and then he told me if I'm not shucking you than I could shuck him and I decided it best to leave at that point."

"Bloody disgusting man-whore" Newt bit out, half laughing half angry.

"Yea, well apparently he gets around" Minho said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Did you know there were shanks screwing each other all over the Glade?"

Newt shrugged. "I've heard rumors" he said. Minho grinned at him before going back to devouring his sandwich. He felt Newt's stare on him, so he gave him a side glace and made some weird noise through a mouthful of sandwich. Newt laughed and reached over to wipe a glob of peanut butter off Minho's chin. Newt took his finger and put it in his mouth to suck off the peanut butter and _shuck_ if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. "You ever learn not to bloody stare?"

Minho turned his attention back to his sandwich and smiled awkwardly, hoping he wasn't blushing. "Shut up" he mumbled.

"Is that why you came crashing into our room?" Newt asked.

"What?" Minho managed through another mouthful of sandwich.

"You came bursting into our room and well... _kissed_ me. Is that because of what Nick said?" Newt said awkwardly.

Minho finally set down his sandwich and took a drink of his water. "Ah... yea. Kinda" he said "it's just that he asked about me and him doing stuff and I just... and then I started thinking about you with someone else and I got really shuckin' angry. And I know we're not together, but... Look promise not to laugh at me?"

Newt smiled at him. "Promise" he said.

Minho stared at his lap as he spoke. "All I could think was that you're mine and I'm yours and I needed to make that clear before some other shank tried to screw that up" he said, hoping he didn't sound too dumb. Apparently he didn't because Newt leaned over and kissed him square on the mouth. Minho's eyes fluttered close as he melted into the kiss. He immediately put his hands in Newt's soft blonde hair, and he could feel Newt's hands on his neck.

Newt's lips were soft and warm against his and there were so many butterflies exploding in his stomach Minho felt like a little girl holding their crush's hand. He almost wined when Newt pulled away. "We have to run or we're going to be trapped in this bloody place over night" he said.

Minho snorted. "Alright, let's shuckin' go."

* * *

 **Newt:**

That night after everything was said and done Newt and Minho walked into their room and stopped in the middle of it, awkwardly sizing each other up. A weird tension filled the air. Newt felt kind of pressured to do _stuff_ with Minho, but on the other hand he _really_ wanted to. "So..." Minho said as he leaned a little closer to Newt.

"Yea..." Newt said as he awkwardly sat down on Minho's bed.

"Ya know... I could give you another shoulder massage if you want" Minho said, and Newt grinned. He wasn't sure if Minho was teasing him about his dream or not, but a massage did sound nice. Plus it'd be a nice transition into... _other_ activities.

"Alright" Newt said. Their eyes met for an awkward moment before Newt cleared his throat and pulled off his tanktop. Minho sat down behind him and started to rub Newt's shoulders.

Once again Newt found it difficult not to moan as Minho worked out the knots in his muscles. He pressed down hard on one and Newt couldn't help it, he moaned Minho's name. "Feel good?" Minho said quietly into Newt's ear.

"Erm- yea" Newt managed "maybe you were a masseuse before they wiped your memory."

Minho snorted. "Maybe" he said as he pressed his lips onto the side of Newt's neck. Newt bit his lip and took a deep breath. Minho placed a few more kisses along the base of Newt's neck, his hands still working Newt's muscled back.

"Min" Newt said quietly.

"What?" Minho mumbled against Newt's neck. "My kisses cure."

Newt laughed as he turned around to face Minho. "Oh really?" he asked.

"Mhmm." Newt felt Minho's hand on his chin, turning his head to connect their lips. Newt awkwardly turned around to face Minho without breaking the kiss. Minho immediately pressed down Newt's shoulders so they were lying down on his bed, Minho hovering above him.

Newt felt frozen in time. Minho's lips pressed against his and his tongue in his mouth. Newt traced his hand all over Minho's muscled back. He felt Minho's hand move from his neck to lightly trace his collar bones. Minho's light touches soon traveled all over Newt's bare chest, slowly tracing the outline of each muscle. Eventually they made their way to brushing his hands over Newt's hipbones that were poking out of his shorts.

Suddenly light fingertip touches became Minho using his entire hand to grip Newt's hip as he pressed their bodies together. Newt could feel that Minho was hard, but so was he. Newt was considering ripping Minho's clothes off, but to his disappointment Minho broke the kiss.

Newt met his eyes and was surprised that Minho looked nervous. "Um..." Minho said "maybe we should get to sleep."

Newt couldn't deny that he was disappointed. He was expecting more, but Minho looked uncomfortable. "Alright" Newt said "yea, erm, good that."

He started to sit up and go to his bed, but Minho grabbed his arm. "You can just stay here if you want" Minho said.

A smile made it's way onto Newt's face as he lied back down. He felt Minho wrap his arms around him and snuggled his face into Newt's neck. Newt pressed back into Minho and slowly they drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, please review!**


End file.
